


Heathens

by Queen_Morbid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Morbid/pseuds/Queen_Morbid





	Heathens

Y/N leaned against the door frame that led into the twin’s room, eyes wide and content with the sight of two sleeping children. Dean hovered behind her, an arm draped over the wooden frame above Y/N’s head. “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.” She cooed adoringly, lips tugging into a crooked grin.

Warm breath danced along the back of her neck as Dean scoffed in denial. “They’re monsters.” His chest was pressed up against his wife’s back, peering over her shoulder at the resting kids that were tucked beneath their blankets. She playfully jabbed his side causing him to jump before chuckling. “C’mon sweetheart, we know they get their attitude from you.”

Quietly, she stepped back, drawing the bedroom closed before turning and facing the smirking Winchester. “You’re so full of it, those two are all you. Stubbornness and snarky remarks bottled up in two tiny bodies. That’s you mister, not me.” She giggled before brushing past the dreamy hunk of a man.

He was quick on her trail, eyeing her up and down with a sickly admiration. Eventually, they both landed in the living room, Y/N sprawling out across the couch in a heap of exhaustion. “What do ya mean those mouths are all, you baby.” He winked before strolling over to the couch and plopping down beside her. He grabbed her legs and placed them on his lap before massaging into her small, soft feet.

Y/N eyes sleepily gazed in the direction of Dean, a smile fleeting across her lips. “You’re full of it Dean, the moment since they were in my stomach, they had your give em hell attitude. Always kicking and fighting one another for room, always hungry. That’s you, I’m the sweet and calm parent. You’re the rowdy asshole.” She teased.

His fingers flexed around her foot, beginning to lightly tickle the heel. “No! Stop!” She squealed, attempting to kick him off her, but his grip was strong, and he continued his onslaught, cackling all the while. Prying herself away from him, she gave him an annoyed look. He only could flash a cocky grin in her direction before leaning against the sofa, arms tucked behind his head. “You’re such an oversized kid, it’s like raising three babies, not just two.” She murmured.

His eyes fell closed and he could only snort at her response. “You love me, and you know it.” There was a silence between them, long enough for him to crack his eyes open and stare at her. “But do I?” She retorted, clearly only playing.

Mossy eyes narrowed at her before he lunged across the couch and laid on top of her, completely dead weight. “Dean Winchester get off me. You weigh a ton.” She wheezed from beneath him, hands pinned between their stomachs.

He burrowed his head into her neck, pressing delicate kisses along the flesh that lied there. Writhing around for a bit, she found no way in getting out from underneath him. He was tall and muscular and that was weight she couldn’t budge. “You’re a hot momma ya know that?” His voice was hushed but contained lust. Her eyes rolled, as she could only lie there. “You’re smothering me, get off.” She cried.

Wedging himself between Y/N and the couch, his arm snaking beneath her head where he drew her in. She settled her head against his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent. “You think they’re bad now, wait until their teenagers. Benny will be a walk in the park, Charlie on the other hand. Well, she’s going to be dat-“ Dean quickly interrupted her, a growl in his voice. “No way. She’s not dating under my roof, and even when she’s out of the house she still will not be allowed to date.”

Y/N’s lips spread out in a grin as she snickered softly. “It’s biology babe, once the hormones start flowing then it’s game over.” She felt her husband tense up beside her, and she could only imagine the things he was thinking about. “I know what men think about, and no daughter of mine will be losing her virginity in some douche’s back seat!” He confirmed.

She couldn’t contain the laughter that fled from her throat. Her body trembling with amusement as the rigid hunter glared down at her head. “This isn’t a joke, don’t laugh. I’m serious Y/N, she’s not allowed to date. No boys besides Benny, Sammy, Cas, Jack, and me. Those are the only men she’s allowed to see, cause if I found out some loser has his paws on my baby girl, I’ll kill em.” He sounded.

Twisting so she was on her stomach and facing him, she’d sigh. “This is inevitable, they’re three now. We have a long time before that happens, so will you calm down. Christ, gonna give yourself a heart attack before anything happens.” She shook her head. Dean was about to continue his tangent before she leaned forward and brushed her lips across his, hoping to silence and distract him. “Shut up Dean.”

His eyes readjusted on her face, hands going to either cheek before dragging her down for another kiss. Soon they were a tangle of bare bodies on the couch, moans, and grunts spewing from their mouths trying to be as quiet as possible.


End file.
